WWF does big brother! complete
by Anikathepen
Summary: WE've locked 20 contestants in a house, offering a prize for the longest stayer. finished
1. Lets meet everyone

Title: WWF big brother  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Author: Anikathepen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, not even my shoes, they belong to my sister but I'm borrowing them without asking for today 'cos I really like them and they've got little straps on and they're silver and they're high heeled and really nice and…  
  
Author: righto! We are going to take 20 superstars, stick them in a house for a few months, periodically vote people off and offer $1,000,000 to the winner… what do you mean that's not original? I'll show you…  
  
Cast : 1.The Rock  
  
2.Trish  
  
3.Edge  
  
4.Christian  
  
5.Matt Hardy  
  
6.Jeff Hardy  
  
7.Lita  
  
8. Rhyno  
  
9. Bubba ray Dudley  
  
10. D'von Dudley  
  
11. Spike Dudley  
  
12. Jazz  
  
13. Vince  
  
14. Shane  
  
15. Linda  
  
16. Stephanie  
  
17. Chris Jericho  
  
18. Test  
  
19. Undertaker  
  
20. Austin  
  
  
  
  
  
Day 1.  
  
Author. Alright everybody! Lets meet our contestants, introduce yourself everyone.  
  
Rock: I'm Dwayne Johnson, I work as a chef in pizza parlour if ya smeeeeeeelllllll what I'm cooking  
  
Trish: I'm Trish, I'm a secretary at McMahon empires inc.  
  
Edge: I'm Edge, I hate Christian  
  
Christian: I'm Christian, I hate Edge  
  
Matt: I'm Matt and I want to be a wrestler. (background laughter) and I will be OK.  
  
Jeff: I'm Jeff and I like fishsticks  
  
Lita: I'm Amy and I also want to be a wrestler, like him. (she smiles at Matt)  
  
Rhyno: I'm Rhyno and I work at the zoo.  
  
BRDudley: I'm Bubba and I'm a carpenter, I make tables.  
  
D'von: So do I.  
  
Spike: Don't forget me guys! Guys?  
  
Jazz: I'm Jazz and I'm in the army.  
  
Vince: I'm Vince Mcmahon dammit I own mcmahon empires  
  
Shane: I'm Shane, I work for mcmahon empires  
  
Stephanie: I'm stephanie I work for mcmahon empires  
  
Linda: I work for mcmahon empires  
  
Chris: I am the ayatollah of rock and rolla  
  
Test: I'm test and I'm Stephs ex and I hate her  
  
Taker: I demand respect!  
  
Author: Introduce yourself austin.  
  
Austin: What!  
  
Author: I said introduce yourself  
  
Austin: What!  
  
Author: I said introduce yourself  
  
Austin: What!  
  
Author: I said introduce yourself  
  
Austin: What!  
  
Author: I said introduce yourself  
  
Austin: What!  
  
Author: I said introduce yourself  
  
Austin: What!  
  
Author: I said introduce yourself  
  
Austin: What!  
  
Author: I said introduce yourself  
  
Austin: What!  
  
Author: I give up! Now we've met everyone go into the house 


	2. Day 1

1 Day 1  
  
Author: the contestants have been locked in 24 hours now and we are happy to report there have been no fatalities. However we are NOT so happy to report there has been no sex. Let's switch to the house.  
  
Matt is staring out of the window, Amy approaches.  
  
Amy: Hi  
  
Matt: Oh! Hi  
  
Amy: I heard you want to be a wrestler. that's pretty cool.  
  
Matt: No one thinks I'm capable of doing it. Not even my dad.  
  
Amy: I know, no one thinks of female wrestlers they just think of bimbos with big tits strutting around.  
  
Matt: I know (he puts his arm around her) I guess we're in the same situation  
  
Amy: yeah  
  
**_**-**-**-**  
  
Trish: Edge? Why are you hiding behind that sofa?  
  
Edge: ssssssssshhhhhhhhhh I'm hiding from Christian  
  
Trish: Why?  
  
Edge: he might talk at me!  
  
Trish: (sighs) that is so immature  
  
Rock: Yeah shut up jabroni. Trish! Wanna try some (rubs legs) strudel!  
  
Trish: er, no thanks.  
  
Rock: What in the blue hell do you mean!  
  
Edge: I think you should…  
  
Rock: It doesn't matter what you think!  
  
Edge: I was only trying to help!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Test: (flexes muscles) Hey Steph  
  
Steph: OH its you  
  
Test: hey baby  
  
Steph: Piss off  
  
Test: Maybe I should…  
  
Y2J: Test, would you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease shut the hell up!  
  
(Test goes)  
  
Steph: you saved me  
  
Y2J: Huh?  
  
Steph: my HERO!  
  
Y2J: Argh! (Runs off screaming  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jeff: so do you like blues clues?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Jeff: Do you just say that to wind people up?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Jeff: oh I get it WHAT!  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Austin: What?  
  
Jeff: Huh? You're weird and… Who is SHE! (Trish walks past)  
  
Austin: Who?  
  
Jeff: No you say WHAT!  
  
Austin: you're weird!  
  
Jeff: Who? Me?  
  
Amy: So could you help me unpack my stuff, I haven't had a chance.  
  
Matt: Oh, er, OK. I mean yeah, I mean yes, I mean I wish I'd stop stuttering like this, 'cos it's seriously annoying and I don't want to annoy you, 'cos I like you so please…I'm burbling aren't I, just tell me if I'm annoying you, ok, alright then, OK what were you saying?  
  
Amy: You're not annoying me. Besides, the stammers kinda sweet.  
  
Matt: Oh, um, I'll come and help you unpack then.  
  
Amy: I really appreciate this you know.  
  
Matt: I'd do anything for you…  
  
Amy: What?  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Trish: Chris, why are YOU hiding behind the sofa?  
  
Edge: Yeah I'm hiding here from Christian!  
  
Jeff: And I'm hiding from Austin!  
  
Y2J: shut up, hide me from Stephanie, PLEASE!  
  
Trish: Ok then.  
  
Stephanie: Oh Jericho, Jericho wherefore art thou Jericho my sweet!  
  
Y2J: Save me!  
  
Stephanie: (jumps on him and starts kissing him frantically) There you are!  
  
Y2J: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: they'll be some sex next time Ok. Was that a little mean to Jericho? Nah! Send me some reviews with suggestions in them, I'll use them I promise! (unless they're really stupid) 


	3. 1 eviction has taken place (in a very sh...

Author: its eviction night, who'll go and who'll stay dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuum!!!!!  
  
Stephanie: i'm gonna marry you and love for ever and my daddy will have to meet you and...  
  
Y2J: please steph, leave me alone  
  
Steph: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah daddy!!!!!!!  
  
Hurricane Helms: What is the matter citezen Stephanie  
  
Author: hey! You're not on my show go away!  
  
Molly: its your sidekick hurricane Mighty Molly  
  
Author: Oh mystic queen wanted you in the fic, right, in you go then!  
  
Molly: Golly wow!  
  
Author: go away Hurricane  
  
HH: I'm going OK  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trish: Edge why are you hiding behind the curtain?  
  
Edge: the sofa got too crowded.  
  
(people behind sofa: jeff, Y2J christian and Perry saturn.)  
  
Author: go away perry you're not in my darn fic!  
  
Trish: Ok see ya later  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Taker: I demand respect  
  
Vince: I'm Vince Mcmahon dammit!  
  
Author: Vince, you smell, i'm evicting you right now!!!!  
  
Vince: i'm vince mcmahon dammit!  
  
Author: oh piss off. 


	4. Day 2

Day 4: another eviction night (yes again!)  
  
Amy: I hope you're not evicted, I won't vote for you.  
  
Matt: I won't vote for you either.  
  
Amy: I really like you.  
  
Matt: I-I-like you too  
  
(Matt moves closer to Amy)  
  
Matt: I like you a lot.  
  
Jeff: awwwwwwww Matty, I never knew you cared.  
  
Matt: Not you doofus.  
  
Amy: I guess I'll see you later then.  
  
Matt: Oh, Ok…  
  
_____  
  
Rock: Hello ladies! Who wants some strudel!  
  
Trish: er… no  
  
Steph: No!  
  
Amy: NO!  
  
Molly: What's strudel!  
  
Rock: Would you like some?  
  
Molly: Ok.  
  
(Rock takes Molly's hand and leads her to the bedroom.)  
  
___  
  
Y2J: Shane 'o' Mac! Can I talk to you?  
  
Shane: Sure!  
  
Y2J: It's your sister…  
  
Steph: Oh Jericho! Where is my little snuggle muffin today?  
  
Y2J: ARGH!  
  
(He jumps behind the sofa)  
  
???: Hey get off me!  
  
(Shot of behind the sofa, population: Austin, Christian and Jeff)  
  
Steph: OOOOOOOOOOH there you are baby snugglepuss (she starts kissing him)  
  
Y2J: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author: Ok its eviction night! Who's nominated. It is whoever the audience chooses  
  
@@@@@@@@@'  
  
Now here's how YOU can get involved, in your review state who YOU want out! State your …  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Choice:  
  
Things you want to happen: 


	5. 2 evictions have taken place

Authors note: This one gets a bit naughty and by popular request I am setting up Jeff and Trish!  
  
Author: Ok Votes are in! And the person to be evicted is…The Undertaker!  
  
Undertaker: What?  
  
Austin: Are you WHAT stealing my WHAT catchphrase WHAT WHAT!  
  
Undertaker: what?  
  
Austin: That does it!  
  
(Austin stunners Undertaker and throws him through the door)  
  
All cheer!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Amy: Hi!  
  
Matt: Oh…er...We're still here then!  
  
Amy: Huh?  
  
Matt: after the eviction.  
  
Amy: Oh yeah!  
  
Matt: So here we are!  
  
Amy: I hope my boyfriend doesn't miss me too much.  
  
Matt: Boyfriend?  
  
Amy: (swoons) yeah …Lee.  
  
Matt: I have to go.  
  
Amy: Matt?  
  
(He leaves)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Molly: Where's the strudel?  
  
(Rock unzips his pants and drops them)  
  
Molly: That's the biggest strudel I've ever seen!  
  
Rock: wanna try some?  
  
Molly: Ok  
  
****Censored****  
  
15 mins later  
  
Molly: Is it supposed to be this sore?  
  
Rocky: sssssssssh!  
  
(Trish walks in ***note Molly and Rock are naked and there is no cover on the bed***)  
  
Trish: Oh my god!  
  
(She runs out)  
  
Rock: Uh-oh  
  
Molly: Can I have some more strudel?  
  
Rock: Yes!  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Behind the sofa)  
  
Edge: I was here first!  
  
Christian: No me  
  
Edge: I'm hiding from Christian!  
  
Christian: I'm hiding from edge.  
  
Edge: Christian?  
  
Christian: Edge?  
  
Both: arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Amy is on the phone…OK! I know big brother doesn't allow phones but she's being naughty!)  
  
Amy: Hi Lee…WHAT…you can't….my BEST FRIEND…You Bastard!  
  
(She hangs up sobbing)  
  
Matt: Ames? What's wrong?  
  
Amy: Lee just dumped me for my best friend! (She cries)  
  
Matt: (puts his arms around her) It's Ok.  
  
Amy: You're a good friend Matt.  
  
Matt Oh…Thanks.  
  
Amy: Matt?  
  
Matt: Yeah?  
  
Amy: Can you do something for my, something important?  
  
Matt: Anything!  
  
Amy: Can you kiss me?  
  
(They kiss)  
  
Matt: why did you want me to kiss you?  
  
Amy: Because I think I love you Matt!  
  
(They kiss again)  
  
Matt: I love you too.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trish: It was horrible!  
  
Jeff: Yeah?  
  
Trish: Molly and Rock and cum everywhere!  
  
Jeff: don't worry about it Trish.  
  
Trish: you're nice.  
  
Jeff: you are too!  
  
Trish: Can you come up to my room for a second?  
  
Jeff: For what?  
  
(Trish kisses him)  
  
Trish: for that!  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Author: So it looks like its another eviction night so vote now via review!  
  
Rhyno: Hello  
  
Author: I haven't seen you before!  
  
Rhyno: I overslept  
  
Author: for a week?  
  
Rhyno: Gore!  
  
Author: Help!  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now don't forget to vote your nominations and suggestions 


	6. Mass eviction day!

Author: Hello and welcome back! It's been a fun filled week in the world of bigbrother. We have another eviction to announce and it is.Christian!  
  
Christian: (Sings operatically) CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN! AT LAST, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! (Speaks normally) you say something? Author: Yes you are evicted! Christian: Nonononononononononono! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (throws tantrum) Author: Will someone get him out of here! Edge: Okey Dokey. (Throws Christian through door) Author: Phew he's gone! Thankyou edge. Edge: anything for you oh Anikathepen who is so talented and sexy! ***Note*** It is MY fic and I can get off with edge if I want to! ***End note*** (Doorbell rings) Mystic queen: Helloooo! Author: Who are YOU! Mystic: you said I could be in your fic! Author: oh right! Mystic Queen: Where's Rocky and Molly they make such a cute couple, I'll go find them. Author: (thinks) I hope they're dressed then. Edge: Now where were we. (Doorbell rings) Author: What is it NOW! Coyote-baybe: Hello! Author: Oh Hi Holly, who said YOU, could be in my fic! Coyote-baybe: No one, why? Author: What do you want! Coyote-baybe: Matt Hardy!!!! (She runs upstairs) Author: (Thinks) I hope he's got out of bed. WHERE'S EDGE GONE! (Doorbell) Author: YES!!! (All of you reviewers are now outside the door) Author: Ah my fans, would you like an autograph? (Reviewers all rush inside looking for favourite superstars) Author: SECURITY!!! (Security run in and take out all reviewers) Author: Now the highlights from the show.  
  
***Highlights*** (Matt and Amy Curled up in bed)  
  
Amy: I love you Matt Matt: I love you too. Amy: Ah what shall we do now Matt: I have an idea. Amy: Uh.6 times is QUITE enough Thankyou. Matt: (Kisses her) Shall we go down the breakfast now? Amy: Will that involve getting up? Matt: Probably. Amy: Can't we just stay here? Matt: wouldn't that be a little boring? Amy: I know something we can do to liven it up. (Censored) Author: Excuse me! There may be children reading this! Now onto our next scene. *** (Jeff and Trish are curled up in bed) Jeff: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Trish: Jeff, wake up Jeff: Huh, what! Trish: good morning! Jeff: you said it! Trish: do you want breakfast? Jeff: Do they do skittles omelettes? Trish: No Jeff, they don't. Jeff: Night night. Trish: What! Jeff: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! **** Author: Another lot! They are a bunch of randy sods aren't they!  
  
*** (Behind the sofas) Edge: Ouch! Your FOOT is in my FACE! Rhyno: Gore! Y2J: shut up Test: you shut up! Shane: all of you shut up! (steph walks in) Steph: Shane, Jericho, anybody! Author: what's the matter steph! Steph: everybody's GONE Author: Oh never mind! (sits on sofa) All: ouch! Steph: THERE YOU ARE Y2J!!! (leaps on him and start kissing him) Y2J: Nooooooooo!  
  
  
  
Author: If you want a spot in my fic just say so on your eviction choice! It's a mass eviction next week that will only leave us with TEN people! So vote for as many people as you like! 


	7. The final 10!

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. I have more Authors appearing as guests again. I had lots of reviews about Rhyno, some good and some bad. Well read on for the latest happenings in the big brother house.  
  
Bannonluke: Hello and welcome to WWE Big Brother. I'm Luke Bannon  
  
Dramaqueenbee14: And I am me.  
  
Bannonluke: We have a great show lined up for you.  
  
Dramaqueenbee14: So follow us into the Big Brother house.  
  
(They enter the house; Anikathepen is asleep on the sofa)  
  
Dramaqueenbee14: Oh look it's the Snore-a-pus author-us  
  
Bannonluke: What the hell are you talking about.  
  
Dramaqueenbee14: Never mind.  
  
Author: (waking up) What are YOU two doing here!  
  
Dramaqueenbee14: Presenting the show!  
  
Bannonluke: Yeah, we got bored of you doing it so we took over.  
  
Author: WHAT!!!  
  
Bannonluke: WHAT?  
  
Author: What?  
  
Bannonluke: WHAT?  
  
Author: Wha- SHUT UP!!!  
  
Dramaqueenbee14: You can't make us.  
  
Author: it's MY fic and I can make you do what I want.  
  
Bannonluke: Maybe I don't want to shut up.  
  
Author: I have power! I can make you Ballet dance in a pink tutu if I want.  
  
Bannonluke: Hey you stole that line from one of MY fics!  
  
Author: So?  
  
Dramaqueenbee14: You can't make me leave!  
  
Author: Security!!!  
  
(Security throws out Dramaqueenbe14 and Bannonluke.)  
  
Author: now on with the show the remaining ten contestants are.  
  
The Rock  
  
Chris Jericho  
  
Stephanie  
  
Matt Hardy  
  
Jeff Hardy  
  
Amy Dumas (Lita)  
  
Molly Holly  
  
Edge  
  
Trish Stratus  
  
And Rhyno  
  
(Booing)  
  
(Gregory Helm's only fan is at door booing)  
  
GHOF: Booooo Rhyno sucks!!!  
  
Rhyno: GRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
GHOF: (To Author) How could you keep HIM in the story!  
  
Rhyno: Huh?  
  
GHOF: You SUCK!!!  
  
Rhyno: GORE!!!  
  
(Rhyno gores Gregory Helm's only fan out of the door author shuts door locking them out)  
  
Author: Make that the last 9! Now to today's events.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Y2J: (on phone) Yeah.REALLY.1 BILLION DOLLARS. ok then, see you. bye!  
  
Steph: Who was that snuggle muffin  
  
Y2J: Er.Steph d'ya wanna marry me?  
  
Steph: YAY! (kisses him)  
  
Y2J: (under breath) 1 billion dollars here I come!  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Edge: I know I just met you, but I think you're really gorgeous and sexy and talented. Will you please marry me.  
  
(Reminder: It is MY fic and I can do what I Want)  
  
Author: Ooh Yes please!  
  
Edge: Good.  
  
???: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Author: Huh?  
  
???: You can't marry edge!  
  
Edge: Who ARE you?  
  
???: My name Is AngryMew2!  
  
Author: go away!  
  
AngryMew2: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Author: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
  
Onthaedge: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Author: Who Are you?  
  
Onthaedge: Another Author.  
  
Author: What do you want?  
  
Onthaedge: THIS!!! (Runs over to nearest camera and jumps up and down.)  
  
Onthaedge: Read My Fics Everybody READ MY FICS.  
  
Author: Security!  
  
(security throw them out)  
  
Author: Now I'm locking the door so no more of those peaky authors get in.!  
  
(locks door.)  
  
Author: Now where'd edge go?  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Matt: I love you!  
  
Amy: No!  
  
Matt: No?  
  
Amy: I love YOU  
  
Matt: Oh.  
  
Amy: I love you.  
  
Matt: Amy, can I ask you something?  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Matt: Do you want to Marry me?  
  
Amy: YAY!  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Trish: AWWW sweet! Everyone's getting married!  
  
Jeff: Trish I want to ask you something.  
  
Trish: to marry you?  
  
Jeff: No I want to break up with you!  
  
Trish: Waaaaaah! I hate you Jeff.  
  
Rock: Look what you did now jabroni! You made Trish cry!  
  
(Rock, Rock bottoms Jeff and kisses Trish)  
  
Molly: I can't believe you're CHEATING on me!!!  
  
Rock: Blue Hell!  
  
Molly: WAAAAAAAAAAH! I hate you Rock.  
  
Trish: Rock? You're two timing me!  
  
Rock: No baby.The Rock is two timing her.  
  
Trish: It takes two to two time baby.  
  
Rock: Are you ditchin' me?  
  
Edge: Hey guys what's goin' on?  
  
Trish: I love you edge!  
  
Edge: Well I don't love YOU!  
  
Rock: TRISH! Are you trying to two time the rock?  
  
Trish: Huh?  
  
(Everyone starts fighting each other)  
  
Author: well that's all for this week, don't forget to vote on the new form.  
  
  
  
Name: Age: Vote: Suggestion: Favourite colour: Do you like me?:  
  
  
  
See ya'll .Peace 


	8. Nearing the grand final!

Authors note: Sorry it took forever! But I'm updating all my fics today and posting 2 new one so don't worry.  
  
Remaining contestants are: The Rock  
  
Chris Jericho  
  
Matt Hardy  
  
Jeff Hardy  
  
Lita  
  
Trish  
  
Edge  
  
Molly  
  
Stephanie.  
  
Author: Ok! You all got into a big fight last week and rock I am holding YOU responsible!  
  
Rock: The Rock didn't start a fight!  
  
Jeff: Yes you did! You rock bottomed me!  
  
Matt: You deserved it!  
  
Jeff: shut up.  
  
(Matt does a twist of fate on Jeff)  
  
Jeff: Owwwww!  
  
Author: Who do you think you are?!  
  
Matt: Matt with two T's  
  
(Sound familiar)  
  
Author: Hey this isn't RAW make up, NOW!  
  
Matt: Sorry Jeff.  
  
Jeff: That's Ok Matt.  
  
(they hug)  
  
Author: awwwwww!  
  
Lita: Hi guys!  
  
Matt: hi baby!  
  
Author: awwwwwwww!  
  
Jeff: Is that all you can say?  
  
Author: aww. What? No! and as I was saying Rock you are to blame for the fight so you are evicted. As is Trish!  
  
Rock: This is all your fault!  
  
Trish: This is all your fault!  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Stephanie: I Wuv you verrrry much snugglemuffin!  
  
Y2J: I wuv you cherry pie bottom!  
  
Stephanie: Snuggle up!  
  
(Molly is watching from sofa)  
  
Molly: By golly Stephanie has brainwashed Jericho! I must save him! Mighty Molly to the rescue!  
  
(Molly pulls Jericho off Steph and slaps him)  
  
Stephanie: Don't hurt my teletubbie face!  
  
Y2J: Don't worry my sweet pooey bum.  
  
Molly: Even I cannot help you now Jericho.  
  
*******************  
  
Matt: I love you.  
  
Amy: That's good  
  
Matt: Why?  
  
Amy: I'm pregnant  
  
Matt: Oh.Great!  
  
******************  
  
Sorry its short but here's the new form!  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Favourite ice- cream flavour:  
  
Who you want to WIN:  
  
What state/country do you come from:  
  
This is mine  
  
Name: Harriet Marlow (betcha didn't know THAT)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Fave Ice cream: Mint choc chip  
  
Who I want to win: whoever gets the most votes  
  
What Country: England! (sob sob, the weather is continual rain and there is no summer)  
  
Bye bye 


	9. Still nearing the grand finale

Author: Nooo! I couldn't face finishing this fic yet, so I'm putting it off for another chapter or 2. (or 3 or 4) Please continue to send me your votes. The survey says that purple is the best colour and choclate is the best ice-cream flavour. Oh and for those of you who don't know who bob the builder is, it's a toddlers tv show.  
  
Author: Hello my name is Mrs Edge Heh heh! Today on Big brother, we have some visitors. Number 1 what's your name?  
  
Trish: I was on your show for 9 weeks you already know my name!!!  
  
Author: Ok, No. 2  
  
Rock: Number 2 is the Rock.  
  
Vince: I'm Vince McMahon Dammit!!!  
  
Author: Now, this is a reunion episode. You are here too give advice and poison minds.  
  
Trish: What I do best!  
  
Author: Ok now MINGLE!!!  
  
*******  
  
Y2J: Oh look pooey bum it's daddy!  
  
Steph: You're right snugglemuffin.!  
  
Vince: Stephanie! Who is THAT!!  
  
Stephanie: My loving husband!  
  
Vince: He's only Marrying you for your money Stephanie!  
  
Author: Vince that's mean get out!!!!!  
  
*********  
  
Trish: Hi Jeff!  
  
Jeff: Trish! I'm so sorry, will you Marry me!  
  
Trish: Yes! As soon as that damn author let's us out of this stinking house.  
  
Author: (laughs evilly)  
  
********  
  
Rock: The Rock has a song for everyone!  
  
(to the tune of Bob the builder)  
  
Rock's the champion  
  
(can he win it)  
  
Rock's the champion  
  
(Yes he can)  
  
All: Noooooo!  
  
Author: Bye bye Rock!  
  
***************  
  
Matt and Lita: (singing) I love you, you love me,  
  
We're a happy family  
  
With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.  
  
Then you'll say you love me too.  
  
Author: awww SHUT UP!!!  
  
************  
  
Ok now vote!!!  
  
Name:  
  
Fave food:  
  
1st choice to win:  
  
2nd choice to win:  
  
3rd choice to win: 


	10. Down to two!

Authors note: Waaaaaaaaah! I am finally finishing my big brother fic! Please review because as I write this I have 97 reviews and desperately want 100! Thankyou to everyone who has voted! (and those of you who e- mailed me with your votes!) I have added up your votes and used them in the final poll. However, we do have a DRAW! (1st choice 3 points 2nd choice 2 points 3rd choice 1 point)  
  
***************  
  
Author: Ok here is the final result! Every contestant who has been on big brother so far is here tonight!  
  
All: Hello!  
  
Author: Ok, from our final 7....  
  
All: (Hold breath)  
  
Author: In seventh place... Edge! (3 votes)  
  
Edge: Noooooo!  
  
Author: Poor Edge.  
  
Christian: um, Edge?  
  
Edge: Yeah, Chris?  
  
Christian: I'm really sorry I was mean to you. (they hug)  
  
Edge: that's OK  
  
Author: Awwww sweet!  
  
(Edge and Christian walk off together)  
  
Author: And in sixth place...Molly! (4 votes)  
  
Bannonluke: NO!  
  
Author: Bannonluke! What are you doing here!  
  
Bannonluke: Cheering on Rock and Molly!  
  
Authors: Rock's been evicted moron!  
  
Bannonluke: NO! go rock!  
  
Author: Ok, Let's see who voted for Rock after his eviction.  
  
(Counts votes)  
  
Author: 4 votes! So in joint sixth place Molly and Rock!  
  
Bannonluke: YES! (Y2J taps him on the soldior)  
  
Y2J: are you the guy who wrote 'WWF meets robin hood'  
  
Bannonluke: Yeah,  
  
Y2J: The one where I play sheriff of Nottingham and am a total assclown?  
  
Bannonluke: (laughs nervously) Yeah,  
  
Y2J: The one where RVD the loser kicks my glorious ass!  
  
Bannonluke: (goes pale) Um.Was that me? NO! It must've been someone else.  
  
Y2J: ( Punches him) JUNIOR!  
  
Author: Poor Bannonluke! Oh well! In fifth place (6 votes) Stephanie!  
  
Stephanie: Waaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Y2J: aw poor poo-bum!  
  
Stephanie: I hope you win Snugglebum!  
  
Author: in fourth place, (7 votes) Jericho!  
  
Y2J: WHAT?  
  
Bojacky: I am Bojacky. (That is officially my NAME!) I vote for the ROCK!  
  
Author: The votelines are closed!  
  
Rock: Plus I've been evicted.  
  
Bojacky: (Sulks)  
  
Author: In third place (15 votes) is...  
  
Jeffsgurl108: (Walks in and holds up sign saying 'read 3xtreme')  
  
Author: CHLOE!!!  
  
Jeffsgurl108: Yes?  
  
Author: go away!.  
  
Jeffsgurl108: READ 3XTREME!  
  
Author: I already have now push off.  
  
Jeffsgurl108: ( sulks)  
  
Author: In third place (15 votes) LITA  
  
Lita: NO! I hope Matt wins!  
  
Author: Well actually we need another chapter because we have a TIE! Matt and Jeff have 17 points each.  
  
Matt and Jeff: WHAT?  
  
Author: Yes so come back in a chapters time!  
  
******************  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Matt or Jeff:  
  
Do you want a sequel to this fic?:  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Don't forget to VOTE! 


	11. The End

OK here's the final verdict and after show party! Thanks to everyone who supported this fic. . There's going to be a sequel with a different cast soon if you want one, so tell me in your review. I added up your final votes to get the verdict!  
  
Author: Ok here is the final vote, hold your breath.  
  
(All hold breath.)  
  
Author: Matt has 7 votes and Jeff has...  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Author: 5 votes!  
  
Matt: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Amy: (jumps into his arms) YAY!  
  
(they kiss)  
  
Author: Here is your £1,000,000!  
  
Jeff: (sulks) Not fair!  
  
Matt: Cheer up Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Will you buy me some new hair dye?  
  
Matt: Ok  
  
(They hug)  
  
Jeff: Great.  
  
******************  
  
After show party  
  
******************  
  
Steph: Here's to my lovely husband Chris!  
  
Chris: And here's to my lovely wife Stephanie!  
  
(Raises glass)  
  
All: (raise glasses) To you guys!  
  
(Cheering)  
  
Steph: There's going to be a quadruple wedding!  
  
Y2J: And you're all invited.  
  
Steph: It's me and Jericho, Matt and Amy, Jeff and Trish and Molly and Rock!  
  
(More cheering)  
  
Y2J: And Matt's paying.  
  
(silence)  
  
Matt: (quickly) No I'm not!  
  
Steph: Daddy will pay!  
  
Vince: WHAT!  
  
Austin: That's MY catchphrase!  
  
(Stunners him)  
  
Author: (drunk) Hahahaha Fun fun fun. Hic!  
  
Bannonluke: (also drunk) Hic! La la la!  
  
Jeffsgurl108: (Hyper and talking very fast) Hee-hee-hee-I-wonder-what-that- funny-drink-was!  
  
Author: hee hee hee. Help me present the credits.  
  
**************  
  
Author: Anikathepen  
  
Director: Anikathepen  
  
Special Guests: Dramaqueenbe14, Jeffsgurl108, Bannonluke, coyote-baybe and Mystic queen.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review ONE LAST TIME.  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Did you enjoy this fic? :  
  
Do you want a sequel:  
  
If so who would you like in it?:  
  
THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS FIC AND REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL. Lots of love Harriet xxx 


End file.
